Nari Uchiha
by BloodyAngelWithBlackWings
Summary: Nari Uchiha, keeps getting strange dreams, caused by her brother.  He keeps toying with her, mean while Madara is ploting his move...ok so I'm not good at summaries, but read my story pls


I don't like falling asleep at night, or at anytime really. It makes me feel weak, but the reason why I don't sleep much or fall asleep on my own is because of nightmares. My own personal ones. I'm Nari of the Uchiha clan, the nightmares are not only scary to me but to the rest of Konaha. The nightmare follows me all the time, I can never shake it, it's allot like my shadow in that way. I just avoid sleep as much as possible, but no one can go without sleep. So, I have to sit around and do nothing, like a duck sitting on the ocean, then all a sudden a shark pulls it under and ripped into pieces. But I need sleep, so I have no choice. I let my eyes slip closed, only to be jolted awake by a loud banging on my door. "Damn, this better be good," I grumble getting out of my bed. Another round of knocking comes right after, impertinent I guess. I open the door to see Iruka standing there, sweat pouring off his face. "Is there a reason that you had to be at my door step at 2 in the morning?," I ask looking at my brunette friend. His hair framing his face, because it's out of it's usual pony tail, meaning he most likely had another nightmare. His nightmares are about as bad as mine."Y-Yes, I have to ask you a question, but I forgot to do so when you were at the Hokage building," he says pausing for a breath. "Can you maybe talk to Naruto tomorrow, because he seems to be very far behind all the other students, and you and I both know the reason to that,". I do know, the poor kid has the nine-tailed demon-fox inside of him, but I don't think that's the problem."Iruka, that's not all of the problem, the kid doesn't try as hard as he should be," I say"Are you forgetting that you're not even a year older then he is,""Well, I'm a jonin, and he is a student, there is a very big gap between us, but because you asked me so nicely I will do it," I say to him."Thanks Nari, you just have to talk to him but if you really love me maybe will you help to catch him up or maybe even get him ahead of the rest of the class,""You're pushing it," I say laughing. "Now if you will allow it, I have to sleep sometime tonight," I say waving my hand at him."Right see you tomorrow Nari, have a good sleep," he says walking off my porch onto the street. I step back into my house and turn off all the lights that I had turned on, on my way to the door. On my way to my bedroom, I pass the picture of my family. We were a rather big family. I sit in the middle because I was the only female child. My hair a big orange cotton ball on top of my head. To my right is my brother Oran, with his glasses on the bridge of his nose and his blonde hair in a neat spiky fashion or as close to neat as it comes. To his right is my brother Taka, he's Oran's twin, he has blonde spiky hair but he has no glasses. To my left is my older brother Amido, he has red hair that looks like a tornado hit it, we were very close. To his left is my younger brother Ani, he had a lighter color of orange hair than me. To his left is my brother Xai, he is only 2 in that picture, he has what looks like a golden halo on his head, yeah right. You should see him now, he is no angel. He is seven now, I take care of him by myself. I'm really happy that I have him with me. I have my brother who is only 5, he can't remember what happened, so I haven't felt the need to tell him. Behind me are my parents and older brother Maki, he was 18 at the time. He looks a lot like our father, my father had nice blonde hair, and my mother had hair as red as raspberries. This picture was taken the same day that Itachi killed all the clan. I miss all of my family a lot. I hear a cry come from a room down the hall. I run down the hall and open the door to find my little brother Kakin crying on his bed."Whats the matter," I ask Kakin."I had a bad dream," he sobs. I walk across the floor and sit beside him. As soon as I do that, he puts his arms around me. I move him so he sits right in my lap, and he puts his head on my shoulder."Do you want to tell me about it,""Well, I-I was with you and we were walking in a forest, then your eyes went red, then it started raining, then you killed me,""Oh, Kakin, I love you to much to ever hurt you, do you want to sleep with me tonight," I feel him nod so I lift him up and walk to my room. There I find Xai laying on my bed. I walk over to my bed and push over Xai. I lay in the middle of my two brothers. Kakin cuddles up to me and so does Xai. This is a normal thing in our house, the boys have a bad dream or even just fall asleep on my bed. I can hear their soft snoring, I sigh and let sleep take over me. I'm in my old house, and my whole family is there, grandma and grandpa. I'm playing airplanes with my cousin Naira and a whole lot of other people, which I don't remember their names. I'm running up and down the stairs when I reach the mirror on the top of the stairs. I stop and stare, this is not me, I'm staring at the refection of my mother. What's going on. I feel the floor under my feet start to move and break under my feet. I hear a scream, I look into the mirror and see that my mother in the mirror is screaming and blood is pouring out of her mouth, ears, and eyes. I look down, and see that the floor was no longer holding me up, than what was?, I don't know. I feel a pressure on my hand, I look up and see a pair of sharingan eyes staring back at me. The pressure slowly increases as time passes, then snap, I scream out in pain, and blood splatters everywhere. "Mangekyou Sharingan," the voice says from above me. I soon realize that it is my brother Maki, his blonde hair tumbling over his eyes. They are a haunting red with patterns that I had never seen in my own . I am scared, I have always been scared of him, he is over 6 feet tall and has broad shoulders thick with muscles. Then I get caught in a genjustsu that even I am unable to get out of. "This a genjustsu little sister, but your hand will actually be broken," he says stabbing me with a knife that he got out of his pocket. I scream out as the blade buries into me. Stars dance across my vision well I endure a lot of pain that my brother is inflicting though my dream. "How are you doing this to me in my sleep?," I cry out."My little secret,:" he says disappearing from my dream. I jolt awake because a hear a cry of pain coming from one of my brothers, Xai. I look over to where the cry is coming from. Then my eyes take in the scene before me. Xai has what looks to be numerous broken bones and a lot of cuts. I scream and run to him. Because he is now on the floor. "Oh my kumi, what happened?," I say trying to figure out a way to some how carry both of them to the hospital. This wouldn't really be a problem if my hand and wrist were not broken or the fact that all my chaara is gone."I saw a man in his 20's, he had blonde hair, that looks a lot like fathers-""That's brother, his name is Maki, he was in my dream to," I say deciding my course of action. "Kakin, do you think you can hold onto my back long enough so that I can run to the hospital," I turn to see my brother Kakin on my bed with blood streaming out of his mouth. "Fuck, stay here I'm going to get help," I say running out into the rainy streets of the Uchiha district. "Help, Help, I need help, Help," I yell at the world with tears pouring down my face. I run to the mansion and start smashing my good hand on the door. I hear a noise from behind the door, this must be Sasuke, he doesn't know about my family or, well he does, we just don't look like them, Uchiha anyway. The door opens to reveal a rather sleepy Sasuke, with his hair messier than normal, and sleep still in his eyes."What is it?," he grumbles at me."My, brothers, they need a hospital and I can't carry them both at the same time will, you help me?," I cry to him, surprising him because I really don't cry much."Why can't you do it?," I just hold out my bad wrist to him, which in turn makes him cringe. "What about a teleportation justsu?,""I can't my chaara is out, my brother took it,""What are you talking about?," I have wasted to much time I think turning around back toward my house. As I'm running I think of ways to carry both of them, when I hear footsteps coming up behind me."Fine I'll help you, but you have to do something for me in turn. I will tell you what later," Sasuke says catching up to me a little but not all the way, not even close. I reach my house and run thought the already open door. I run up the stairs and into my room. My brother Kakin looking worst than he did before, a pool of blood around his head. I grab onto my brother and pull him onto the floor gently. I kneel over Xai and grab onto his arm."Sasuke, do you have any chaara?," I say thinking that if he does I could use it to do the justsu that I need to get to the hospital faster."No, because before I went to bed, I used it all training. Sorry,""That's okay, because now you get even more training, you are now going to carry Kakin well, I carry Xai," I say handing Kakin over to his waiting arms. I bend over to scoop up Xai, my wrist all but screaming in protest. I run out of my house and on to the streets, not even bothering to shut the door, because I honestly wouldn't care if anyone stole anything. The rain seemed to be coming down harder as I ran on. We rounded a corner after running for about ten minutes, and see the hospitals glowing lights. I almost scream with joy. I run into the doors and to the front desk. "I have an emergency, my brothers have really bad injuries and I need you're help," I all but scream at the receptionists."Right away kid," he said calling all the doctors into the room. "Can you tell them what happened?," the man with blonde hair and almost lime green eyes said, well maybe he was more my age."You might think I am crazy," I warn them with a stern look on my face. They all nod and turn their full attention on me. "Well, as you know I am Nari Uchiha, and almost all the remaining Uchiha have horrible nightmares, so I was having a nightmares as per usual, when all of a sudden my brother popped into my dream. He had my wrist in his hand because that was the only thing holding me up in this dream, when he put more pressure and snapped my wrist and parts of my hand, but he also used this very strange technique, he called it 'Mangekyou Sharingan' It had to be one of the strongest genjustsus that I have ever seen in my life, it made it feel like I was getting stabbed over and over again, and sometimes he would even show me a flash back of the way things used to be and the night of the massacre. When he disappeared out of my dream I'm not sure how long I slept, but when I woke up, I seen my brother Xai and Kakin hurt, Xai said he saw our brother too." I say to the now speechless group of doctors nurses and Sasuke."Well, okay then you are crazy," one doctor says. They think I'm lying."Do you think this is a joke for me, I am not fucking crazy, I'm scared if anything, do you even remember my brother Maki Uchiha? Do you even know what he was capable to of? If you did you wouldn't even doubt what I am telling you now," I yell at the people in front of me."Should I go get Lord Hokage?," I hear one of the doctors mumble to another."Yes, you should because He would believe all of this, because he knows the power my brother has," I yell."Nari can I talk to you?," Sasuke asks me. I nod and I give a nurse Xai. Sasuke leads me toward an empty hallway. "So, you are an Uchiha,""Yes, I am Nari Uchiha a jonin of the leaf village, why?,""Why weren't you killed?," he asks which brings me in deep ...The air was thick with the smell of blood and I was running though the Uchiha district, with my brother Xai holding onto my back and Kakin who is only a few mouths old nestled in my arms. I hear footsteps gaining on me and I pick up the pace. But it is no use, my stalker has caught up to me and has stopped in front of me about ten yards ahead. The man I see has black hair and a orange mask on, covering his whole face except his one eye. I stop in my tracks and try to run back but find that I can't because my shoulders are caught in a set of strong hands. I look up and see that it is the man I saw."Are you Nari?," he asks. I nod. I can't stop myself because I am so scared. "Good, I have a job for you," he says, then tells me what my job is. I just stand there unable to move because of what he had just told me. It seemed as if time itself had stopped, and with that he left me. I shook my head and start to run towards the rest of the world, some where of flashback..."Well, a man that was Uchiha, he has a job that he wants me to do for him,""And what might that be?," Sasuke asks me thoughtfully."He wants to use me...to revive the clan," "What!," a very disturbed Sasuke yells at me."He is going to use me to revive the clan,""How, can he do that to you?," he asks stepping closer to me."Well, I am the only female Uchiha, and the Uchiha children I bare will be full-blooded with a high chance of having the Sharingan," I say to him."Well, I think that is totally wrong to have you just to have children and to make up for Itachi's mistake,""Really now?. it would save the Uchiha clan and help the world out by bringing more humans to populate the world,""Well, I think you should chose your partner, don't you?,""Yes, but as long as it keeps my family alive I can't complain now can I?,""Yes, you could for intense, if you bore one of my children it would be the same thing wouldn't it?," he says stepping even closer."Yes, I suppose you're right. But even if I do go with you, he would some how find me and make me bare his child, don't you get that?, I'm scared of him, he somehow finds his way into all my nightmares," I say covering my eyes and rubbing them. I feel his arms encircle me and pull me onto his chest."It's okay, I won't push you into anything you don't want to do, I just want you as a friend for now, if that's okay?," he asks holding on tight. I flinch a little due to the state that my wrist is in."That's alright with me," I say pulling away. "Sasuke, do you believe me?," The look on his face tells me that he thinks that I could very well be telling the truth."Yes, I do believe you because you have no reason to lie to anyone of us,""Why do you believe me, Sasuke?,""Because I have been under my brothers Mangekyou Sharingan, he used it on me on the night of the massacre,""Oh my kumi, how awful, so what did it do to you?," I ask Sasuke taking a step away from him."Well, he made me see how he killed my parents, then he showed a boy with blonde hair and a man with black hair standing together-,"I think the blonde one may have been my brother," I exclaim running a hand over my face to once again hide the fear on it."Well, maybe but I don't know for sure, as you know this is not a fresh memory as if it were yesterday," he says looking into my eyes."Well, I know my brother isn't dead because he entered my dream, and you have to be alive to enter some ones dream right?,""Well, no you don't have to be you can be dead, like my grandma keeps appearing in my dreams," Sasuke says trailing off the point "But my brother inflicted pain and really hurt us, it was not something that anyone one could do without live chaara of some sort," I say to the raven haired boy."I guess so, but I think you should talk to lord Hokage first,""Talk to me about what?," lord Hokage says rounding the corner. I bow at his entrance knowing that it is what I am supposed to do."Um, well I uh, had a nightmare in which my brother turned up in and he broke my wrist and parts of my hand and had me under what he called 'Mangekyou Sharingan'," I finish quickly knowing that I could get deep shit if the Hokage doesn't believe me."Well, that's Maki for you," the old man says after a pause. His face is very somber and tired looking. Must have been woken up in order to deal with this."I'm so sorry lord Hokage if this woke you up, this would not have happened if the staff here would have believed me when I told them what happened so that they would know how to treat them." I say with a frown on my face."They didn't believe you?, well I guess I should go talk to them all, and in the mean time, Sasuke?,""Yes lord Hokage?,""Could you take Nari to a room so the Medical-nin can heal her up for her mission in 2 days,""Yes," is all Sasuke says."Have a good night Lord Hokage, or what's left of the night anyway," I say faking a smile."I will," he says walking down the hallway, most likely going to give shit to the staff, I think with a real smile."Okay smiley you heard the man," Sasuke says leading me into a room that has no other people in it. Once in the room I sit down on the bed and lay back waiting for the medical-nin to get here. "So you have a mission?," Sasuke asks."Yes, I do,""What kind of mission?," "Well, you know the Anbu right?," I ask and when he nods I continue talking. "Well, I am the chief of that, but you can't tell anyone, so I have a top secret mission to go on, it's s-rank so you couldn't go," along with most of the other ninjas I think to myself."hn," is all I get as a response. Is he jealous of me? I think he might be. "Hey, why the long-frowny-death-glare-that-all-Uchihas-seem-to-have-face?," I ask the frown boy in front."Well, that just makes me feel useless,""But you are far from useless Sasuke, you are loved all around the village, where as I am feared. All the girls seem to like you too. You are a nice person with a kind heart," I say to the now stunned raven haired boy."Really is that what you think of me?," he questions me with weird gleam in his eyes. I nod simply. "What makes you think that?,""Well, that I came to your doorstep in the middle of the night screaming that I needed help, and you didn't have to help. But you did," I say with passion lacing in my voice."But, I'm and Uchiha-,""Have you ever killed anyone?," I ask interrupting him with the question. His eyes widen and he shakes his head. "Well Sasuke, I've killed over 1000 people, and it has nothing to do with being an Uchiha, I could be a Nara and have killed the same amount of people," I say shocking him."Y-y-you have killed that many people?," I nod. "How?,""Well, I have been a ninja for about, well since I was...I think 4 I'm not sure, and my first kill was when I was 5,""Who did you kill?," he asks. Good question I think racking my brain for an ..."Don't let go!," Kori my best friend yells. We are hanging off a cliff, that won't have been so bad if it wasn't for the lava under us. I can feel the heat, it's so hot, I can't even begin to think about how hot the lava is. The person I am supporting is Kori, he is 13 and the only person that believes in me. But I can barely hold our weight."Stab me!," I scream out."What! No!,""Yes, it will help me hold on longer," I say though my teeth. This is just one of thoughts situations that only one person would make it, or you could both make it but it would be risky. I can't help the blood red tears that fall down my face then. I flex my arms and start to pull up, the veins pop out of my arms and I keep pulling. The pain this is causing is unbearable, I think pulling even more. All a sudden I feel hand go on my hips, he's climbing up me.

"I'm sorry but I want to live, and your in my way," he says getting to the top and pulling himself over the edge, then his foot hits my hand and I slip. I feel the heat getting closer and blisters start to form on my arms and body. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in liquid flame, molten rock, I could feel my skin burning off my bone and even burning thought it. But it doesn't hurt as much as what Kori's betrayal did. So this is what it feels like to die, I think closing my eyes. I feel a touch on my arms. Kumi? I think to myself. Shapes start to swim on my vision. Am I in heaven? Then I feel the warm feeling of chaara flowing into my little body. My life only hanging by a thread. I let this person fill me with chaara, and heal my wounds. Who was this person anyway? Why were they helping me? After all I was just a little girl nothing worth saving. I am only five and have mastered very few justsu, I am not wroth saving. But the person kept healing me long after all my chaara was full. I can feel my skin growing back and all the damage done to my body being healed. I open my eyes and I see a women with blonde hair and dark brown eyes looking down at me, but she had a purple diamond on her forehead. As soon as I open my eyes, she stops healing me and teleports away as if seeing her was a bad thing. Maybe it was, she could be some kind of bad guy. I try to lift my arm and find that it lifts and that I can move all my body. I get up and look around, a wind blows and it blows leafs around and makes me shiver, winter was coming. I hear footsteps coming form behind me, I whip around and see that it is Kori. But he doesn't see my until I move my foot to get into a fighting stance.

"N-N-Nari what?," he spits out.

"What's the matter?," I ask him.

"I thought you were dead," he says in a shaky voice.

"Well, you thought wrong!," I yell running at him with a sickle in hand. He was so shocked he didn't even move, and I it imbedded in his heart, killing him where he stood.

End of flashback...

"Hello are you there?," Sasuke asks me bring me to the present time.

"Yeah, you should go home okay, because you need sleep,"

"Alright, well see you later," he says getting up and leaving me alone in the room. Good thing Sasuke left when he did I think to myself as tears run down my face.


End file.
